The present invention generally relates to power management. In particular, the present invention relates to intelligent power management and control in an imaging system.
Imaging systems, such as x-ray imaging systems, produce images through emission of rays, waves, particles, and radiation, for example. In many imaging systems, emissions may be facilitated by a power source, such as a battery. In an x-ray system, for example, x-rays are generated using a battery power source. As x-rays are generated, the battery is depleted. Therefore, the battery is recharged by the imaging system to allow for continued imaging.
Present imaging systems budget power to a battery charger based on a worst-case current and/or power consumption. That is, power is routed to the battery charger assuming that maximum current is allocated to main system power and all other system components. Current and/or power allocation in present imaging systems is a static allocation. Limits on battery current and battery recharge rate limit the number of images that may be generated.
However, current and/or power consumption varies by use and duration. For example, printers draw more power when printing than when idle. Current drawn by motors varies by use and direction of the motor. Therefore, a system that adapts to changing power consumption would be highly desirable.
A power cord may be rated at a capacity of 15 or 20 amps, for example, at a rated voltage, such as 110 V or 120 V. A standard wall plug, for example, is rated at 15 amps and 120 volts. It is desirable to keep power consumption within the rated capacity. However, some systems need more power to operate than is available for 15 or 20 amp service at 120 volts, based on a static power allocation. Therefore, a system which manages power consumption within a rated cord capacity would be highly desirable.
Therefore, a need exists for improved power management in an imaging system. A system and method that dynamically allocates power in a system based on usage and availability would be highly desirable.